Twin Hope
by Jack Skellington's Mistress
Summary: Eragon, Saphira, Nasuada, Arya, Emmeline and Alexia have discovered the Dûrthurníans, the fire race banished by Galbatorix. Theres something odd about them no one understands, but when worse comes to worse, can they help win the war or seal Eragon's fate?
1. Chapter 1

**This should keep going, even after Live Love Fate Choice is over**.

* * *

"Eragon! Wait up!" Alexia screamed from the other side of the paddock. Eragon resisted the urge to turn around as his best friends, Emmeline and Alexia, sprinted towards him. He walked faster, determined not to be seen with them by the boys sitting nearby. One of the boys made a rude gesture with his hands and the rest laughed. Eragon broke into a run as the girls closed in behind him. He was a strong runner, and they gave up as he ran into the Spine. The twins leant against a tree exchanged worried glances, Emmeline's slightly tinged with anger. "He don't talk to no girls no more." a boy called out. His friends nudged him forward and giggled. "What does that meant ta mean?" Emmeline snapped. For someone of only twelve years old, she could be fiery at times, while her twin, Alexia, was the opposite. Emmeline kept to herself, but when she was angry the whole of Carvahall knew about it. Alexia, on the other hand, was loud and outrageous and kept her emotions bottled up.

"It means that Eragon there's all grown up, he dont need no girlfriends no more!" He laughed. Emmeline growled and kicked him in the stomach before running off. "Oh, gawds, sorry!" Alexia cried before running off to join her sister. "Emmeliiiiiine!! You cant just go kickin' some... GUY 'cause he said somethin' bad!" Alexia brought her foot out and sent Emmeline sprawling on the ground. She frowned and curled into a little ball, her ebony hair covering her face. Alexia sat down next to her and swept it away. They were just inside the Spine now, and she didn't feel comfortable. Strange bird calls and the rushing of the Anora river made her unease grow, and she poked Emmeline sharply. "Doncha know, Eragon'd never forget us, his bestest friends! Sum'fink's just goin' on with him, it'll be ok." Again, Emmeline said nothing, a good sign she was feeing better about things. Alexia sucked in her breath as she saw Eragon sneak into the bushes not one hundred yards from where they were.

Alexia nudged Emmeline again. She pointed out Eragon and Emmeline grinned mischeviously. It was a grin they had got from their mother, her looks were the only things she's left them when their father had killed her. The girls slowly and quietly crawled over to Eragon. He was still shuffling around in the bushes, and hadn't seen them yet. Alexia suddenly sprang like a cat and pounced on Eragon, pinning him to the ground. Eragon cried out in alarm, then growled when he realised who it was. Emmeline giggled and ran forwards, and together the twins restrained him.

"Eragon, tell me what is the matter with you!" Emmeline screamed into his ear. Alexia twisted his arms behind his back and he cried out in pain. "I'm not speaking to youse!" He shouted. Emmeline kicked his shins and shrieked, "Why not! We haven't done nothin' to you!" Eragon howled as she kicked him again, a little higher than his shins. "I aint talkin to no girls! I'm a m-man now!" Alexia's face went blank. She got off his back and stared him in the face. "You aint no man to us." and with that, Emmeline and herself strode off in the direction they had come from, leaving Eragon with a bruised legs and sore dignity.

* * *

Alexia and Emmeline awoke with a start. Alexie yawned as she lit a candle, and Emmeline grunted and went back to sleep. Ever since they had heard of Eragon becoming a Rider, dreams of the last time they spoke continued to appear in their dreams. From that point on, whenever they had seen each other, a snide comment or a rude gesture had been exchanged. Alexia wasn't too worried by it, friends grew apart, right? But Emmeline had taken it as a personal blow when Eragon had something about their mother. "You're nothing like her, she would be ashamed if she could see you now!" Emmeline had burst into tears and run off. She'd always liked to think she was like Ciona, tall and beautiful, and able to withstand anything, even their father's brutal beatings. Ironic, really, that he had been the end of her...

But things were better now that they had been taken in by the Varden. They could be in the middle of things, and were gradually getting stronger in their areas: magic for Emmeline and sword-play for Alexia. Alexia sometimes felt jealous that she couldn't do magic, but she knew Emmeline felt jealous that she couldn't _hold _a sword without injuries. Alexia chuckled at this thought, and strode blearily over to her sister. She leant in close to her ear and breathed hard. "Hellfire!" Emmeline swore, tumbling out of bed and falling with a thud on the hard stone floor. Alexia laughed and jumped up and down, trying to wake herself up. "Alexia! You know you cant wake people up like that! It's...it's inhumane!" She swore again and stood up, joints cracking. "Today's the day! Today's the day!" Alexia cried, taking Emmeline's hands and swinging her around. Emmeline scowled and pulled away. "Never do that in public. Wait...what's happening today?" Alexia groaned as she threw her sisters outfit at her. For someone who was eighteen, she really didn't have the memory she was expected to. "The day Eragon is back at the Varden, blockhead!" Emmeline made a "huhhh!" sound as she pulled on her pants. They stopped at her thighs. "Sorry, wrong ones...here's yours." Emmeline grumbled as she pulled on her own pants. She was always slightly envious of Alexia's leaner figure. "Why did _i _have to get mother's curves?" she complained. "It's not like you're fat or anything. It's just that you get more looks from men!" Alexia protested. Emmeline rolled her eyes as they set out. They continued their arguement all the way down the corridor, until they bumped into Angela. "Why, hello there! I would _love _to talk, but i have to prepare for our visitor, who has just arrived. Good day!" Angela rushed off as suddenly as she had come. Alexia raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Come on, Alexia, if i'm right then just now you should be making a remark about her behaviour." The girls spun around and found themselves facing Eragon. Emmeline snarled, "People change, as you should well know." she smirked at his elfish-features before gripping Alexia's arm and striding off.

Eragon sped in front of them. "Yes, i know it quite well. Which is why i wish to appologise. For...everything." Alexia smiled "Forgi-"

"Alexia! Don't tell me you are about to give in!" Emmeline said in shock. "It was six years ago, i'm over it. And i think you should be too." Alexia said with a huff. "Well...fine!" Emmeline spun on her heel and ran back down the corridor. When she was out of sight, Alexia turned to face Eragon again. "Sorry about her, but she hasn't really, you know, gotten over the mother thing." Eragon grimaced and scratched the base of his neck. "Yes, i'd forgotten about that. Anyway, it's great to see you again!" Alexia grinned and was about to hug him before she remembered Emmeline's broken, sobbing form when he had given her the biggest insult she could have recieved. Instead, Alexia settled for a hand-shake. "So. Tell me about this dragon of yours!"

* * *

**Yay! Tell my if you like it, cause if you do i'll make it go for a while, but if not then well...i'll take it off i guess...**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do you feel like a man,_

_when you push her around,_

_do you feel better now,_

_as she falls to the ground."_

_-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Face Down._

"Well it's not like you can just throw away ten years of friendship to look good, insult us and not get any friends in the end anyway, and then expect us to forgive your sorry-" Emmeline stopped suddenly as a maid rounded the corner, giving a slight nod in their direction before continuing. "Look, I understand where you're coming from, but you'd never have any problem forgiving me before-"

"Are you saying I'm cheap?" Emmeline was getting furious. "N-no! I'm only saying...well..." She sneered and turned away, before throwing back over her shoulder, "Save it for your precious Alexia. You always did like her better." Eragon was left standing in the corridor, confused and somewhat hurt. He walked a few corridors before slumping against a wall. _What am I meant to do about it, Saphira? I've been trying to make amends for three days straight! _He rubbed his arm as Saphira replied. _Well, what does this girl mean to you? A good friend? Something else? Perhaps even a... _"Alexia!Sorry, I didn't see you there! I was just talking to Saphira and-" Alexia offered her hand to pull him up. "D'you want to come to one of the Varden's libraries with me?" Eragon was taken aback by this sudden invitation. "Uh...sure..." he took her hand, just as Emmeline rounded the corner. One look at her face told Eragon she was not happy. "Wait, Alexia... _Emmeline! Wait up!" _ Emmeline walked faster as Eragon ran after her. "I seem to remember this being the other way around last time." Eragon smiled. "Don't be coy, Eragon. It doesn't suit you. But hey, if it works on Alexia..." Eragon stopped walking for a second in shock, but quickly caught up. "Come on, Em! It all happened six years ago! Can't you forgive me by now? And that thing back there, it wasn't what it l-"

"One, It's _Emmeline, _not Em. Two, you obviously don't remember the whole story. And three, nothing is ever what it looks like, just don't make excuses!" Eragon mouthed a curse. "What is _wrong _with you? It's been six years, you...stubborn mule! We were _children_, we didn't know what half those words meant! Are you afraid? Or maybe you just haven't grown up since then! Oh, don't act like you can't handle this, you know it's true!" he didn't even realize he was wrenching her arm in a vice-like grip, he was shouting so loud and forcefully. "You're mother was a beautiful person, Emmeline, but you are _nothing _like her!" It suddenly got very quiet. Emmeline's eyes were wide with shock and her tear-stained face showed no emotion but hurt. _Eragon you fool! And it's not like you even meant half of it! Wait, did you? _"I-i..." Eragon removed his hand from her arm, wincing as it revealed a purple-red mark. He backed away, stunned at himself. Emmeline covered her face with her hands, and turned away. "I really am sorry, Emmeline."

Silence. She took her hands away from her face and then, "I hate you, Eragon." She said it in a devoid voice, emotionless, like she couldn't care less. "Never speak to me again." We surged forward, and for a moment Eragon thought she was going to strangle him, but she simply swept past. Eragon felt hundreds of emotions drench him as he walked back to Alexia (waiting in the other corridor)-confusion (_It's all so long ago...why does it matter?_) and hate (_You fool, don't bring up her mother...no, she should just get used to it..._) being topmost. "Erm, what was that all about? She just rushed past..." Eragon continued walking, motioning for Alexia to follow him. "Yeah, well...we both said a few things we shouldn't have." Suddenly Eragon felt strangely cheerful. He almost let a huge grin spread across his lips, but not quite.Alexia looked at him strangely as they pushed open the double doors to the library and found a seat. "What?" Alexia looked away and blushed. "Oh, nothing." This time Eragon did grin. "Just admiring my elf-like looks?" Alexia mock-gasped and punched his arm. "Eragon, you're full of yourself!" He made a disbelieving "OH!" sound and seized her around the middle, swinging her over his shoulder and jumping up and down. She squealed and laughed, doing everything she could to get down. Then she remembered. She lifted the arm up that she wasn't over and dug her fingers into his armpit. He cried out and dropped her, doubling over in his effort not to be tickled again. She leapt forward and poked him continuously in the stomach, and he wrestled her hands behind her back. They laughed at each tried to regain the lead. "If you're done, i'm sure the rest of the library would like their peace back." Eragon looked up in horror as Arya crossed her arms and settled her face in a slightly disgruntled manor. "Oh, sorry!" Alexia giggled. Eragon turned a deep shade of crimson and returned to his seat. Arya unfolded her arms and returned to where Nasuada sat, engrossed in ancient scrolls.

Alexia sighed. "Wonder what she's so angry about?"

Eragon shrugged. "I don't know... Knowing her it could be anything."

"Hmm..." Alexia thought for a moment. "Hey I'll spar you on the training ground. You'll probably win but I need some practice." Eragon was almost getting used to the sudden changes of scenery. Almost, but not quite.

"Aye, I am getting out of shape too..." Eragon and Alexia walked through Farthen Dur's halls and corridors until they came to the training ground where Alexia picked up her thin blade while Eragon held Beloth the Wise. Eragon shielded his blade straight away and showed his friend how, but Alexia had some trouble. Eragon laughed at her as she huffed in impatience and frustration and he took her sword and blocked it for her.

Eragon held back while Alexia held nothing.

She was exceptionally good but he was still too good for her. "Truse!" she cried, and put her hands up, her sword falling to the ground. He laughed and sheathed their swords. Alexia fell to the ground comically. "No...you go on...leave without me!" Eragon scoffed back, "Drama queen! Come, let us sit together." He half dragged, half tickled Alexia over to an old oak tree he had taken a liking to, and boosted her up into it's branches before climbing up himself. "So, i see you don't use magic." Alexia blushed. "No, that's Emmeline's area of expertise I'm afraid. I'm the _real _fighter!" She laughed. Suddenly her face grew serious. "Eragon, today when you and Emmeline fought, did you mention Ciona?" Eragon took on a puzzled expression as he tried to remember who Ciona was. "Oh, your mother? Yes, i got ahead of myself and may have ahhh...said something." Alexia made an odd sound, between a sigh and a moan. "You've noticed the change in her personality? How she angers easily and tends to make an issue of everything?"

"Clearly." Alexia gave a sad smile. "Well, after you left, our father continued..." she stopped. She didn't like to talk about the beatings. They were in the past now. Eragon nodded, understanding what she meant. "...continued, and during one of his drunken rages, he brought up our mother. Emmeline, being Ciona's girl through-and-through, took great rage to it and dared to bite back. His last words to us were, 'Your mother was was a whore, and I wouldn't be surprised if you followed in her footsteps. We never wanted to two of you anyway!'" Eragon brewed over this for a time, not realising or caring about the pregnant silence that lay between himself and Alexia. "It doesn't sound like much, but Emmeline's never taken anything lightly. That's why she can't forgive you. She's convinced herself you were in with our father." Eragon nodded slowly. He remembered something from their childhood. He was only eleven at the time, and he hadn't known what to make of it, so he had stored it away. But now it was back, and he couldn't stop it from playing.

_It was the first time Eragon had gone to Alexia and Emmeline's home. It was not far out of the heart of Carvahall, but still isolated. He crawled beneath the bushes, planning to give them a surprise. He suddenly stopped as crying reached his ears. He lifted his head slightly, to see through the window above him. Emmeline and Alexia were hugging each other on the floor, trails of blood staining their dresses. Ciona stood tall against their father on the other side of the room. "Theodor, you will _not _harm our children, _my _children!" He sneered and slashed at her with his leather belt, leaving a thick red welt on her arms. She cried out and he said gruffly, "I'll do whatever i like, and a poor peasant like yourself won't get in my way." As he stumbled out the door, Eragon's head rung with the harsh way he spat out 'peasant'. He took one last look at the broken family, Emmeline and Alexia now helping their mother into a seat while blood dripped off their sleeves and tears ran down their faces, and solemly swore never to speak of it again. _

But some things were made to be broken.

_Saphira…I know where I went wrong now. _

**Yeah, erm...i didn't think i had explained it too well in the first chapter, so yeah. There ya go. I dont really care if you flame or whatever, i just want some reviews, dammit!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pronunciation:**

**Emmeline-Emma-lean**

**Alexia-Alex-shea**

**Neriah-Near-ee-ah**

* * *

Emmeline trudged up the staircase to her room. She felt like nothing mattered anymore, and it scared her. She was the type of person that needed to know that the world wasn't going to fall down around her, the type of person who despised change. She was also the type of person who liked to make useless lists in her head.

Standing dead-set in the middle of the floor, facing the door, she started forming a new list in her mind. She titled it _"Differences between Emmeline and Alexia" _before giving a satisfied nod and starting on the content:

_1. Appearance: Emmeline-curvy, ebony hair, chocolate eyes, slightly pointier ears. Alexia-thin, brunette hair, so blue they're almost purple eyes, no trace of their grandmother's Elven heritage._

_2. Personalities: Emmeline-quiet, when angered fiery. Alexia-loud, fun to be around and when angered quiet and slow thinking._

_3.- _

Her third difference was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alexia, Eragon and a messenger were almost catapulted through, causing Emmeline to fall over suddenly in surprise. Alexia gave an exasperated sigh before extending a hand for her sibling to pull herself up on. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're needed by Lady Nasuada." Emmeline quickly shoved a dagger into her belt before following them all out the door. The messenger, a young male of about seven, broke into a run. "We have to get there right away, it's urgent!" They exchanged startled looks before following, Eragon far ahead of them with the twins jogging close behind. None of them asked, nor spoke at all, but millions of possible situations flew through their heads as they finally arrived, out of breath, at the queen's double doors.

The messenger knocked, before bowing and running off again, leaving them standing with the two door guards. "Let them in, quickly!" came Nasuada's voice, slightly tinged with stress and annoyance. The guards moved forwards and flung the old oak doors inwards, and Eragon, Alexia and Emmeline quickly moved forward. "I'm sorry, but you three will have to leave, along with myself and Arya, to Aberon in Surda. We've received word of the last egg hatching to a man named Neriah, a soldier for the Empire. We need to get there before Neriah can let word if it reach the king, and you three need to come with us, Eragon naturally because you're a Rider, and Emmeline and Alexia because...well...you have other things to offer."

As she said all this, she was throwing seemingly random things into a large pack. "You don't need to pack, this will be enough for all of us and Saphira can carry it. Actually, Eragon can you alert her to what's happening, get her ready?" Eragon nodded. _Saphira, i don't have much time to explain, but the last egg has hatched for the Empire, near Aberon, and we need get there urgently.__Would you be able to meet us in the hall outside Nasuada's room?_ It was a few moments before Saphira's answer came, _Of course, little one. No need to panic. _

Shoving the last item into the pack, she whirled around and called for Arya. The Elvish princess appeared through a side door, almost as though she had been waiting. Arya, to Eragons surprise, shot a coy smile his way, one eyebrow flickering suggestively. _What the..._Eragon was so used to her blatant rejections, that now _she _was coming onto _him_, he wasn't sure how he should react.

His heart beat almost seperately from his body, his eyes lingering just a little too long on her low-rise bodice. A cough alerted him to reality. "If you're done, i think the rest of us would like to leave." Alexia said smoothly, almost mirroring Arya's words in the library.

* * *

Eragon and Arya rode on identical brown horses, as did Nasuada and Alexia on white ones, while Emmeline had one that was the same shade of ebony as her hair. "Careful you don't get lost back there!" Arya sneered over her shoulder. Eragon's heart fluttered at her smile. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not about to, say, _lead us into a tree."_ Arya swerved and didn't reply. Eragon and Arya made the lead of the group, Nasuada in the middle, and the siblings and Saphira bringing up the rear. It had been many a joke for Arya, and Eragon had half-heartedly joined in in the attempt to get her laughing again. Emmeline seemed not to hear, like the snide comments and remarks just slipped of her skin, and Alexia knew that Eragon meant none of it. Nasuada ignored them all, lost in her own world, but occasionally interrupting theirs to tell them to ride faster.

"So, Eragon, have you found a woman in your life yet?" Arya asked slyly. _Eragon, don't blow this... _came Sapira's soothing voice in his head. He brushed her away and said, slightly too cheerfully, "No, Arya Svit-Kona, i do not. Yet." He almost added "But i would love for you to be her.", but struggled against it. She smiled again, and lead her horse closer to his. "I need to wash my eyes..." came the dark mutter from both Emmeline and Alexia.

* * *

"I think it would be wise to rest now, Saphira, could you wake us in a few hours?" Saphira nodded her affirmative and Nasuada gave her a thankful rub before settling down next to Arya. Eragon rubbed his aching hands and lay down against Saphira, only a few metres from Arya, while the twins talked quietly somewhere to his right. He shoved his hands behind his head and gazed up at the sable sky. He tried counting all the stars he could see, but it was impossible. "There's so many of them." came a quiet whisper, somewhere around his shoulder. He jumped as he looked down and found himself face-to-face with Arya. She moved up slightly, her movements reminding Eragon of a cat, and settled her head in the joining of Eragon's shoulder and neck. Her breath smelt of cinnamon, sweet with a sharp bite to it. Eragon sneezed suddenly. "Here, it's quite cool now." Arya said in a low voice, wrapping her arms around his muscular body to keep him warm. Eragon's head felt fuzzy...all the time he had spent persuing her in vain, yet when he least expected it... "Eragon, i have a confession. But you mustn't judge me for keeping it from you." She leaned in closer, so close her lips were almost touching his neck. "Eragon, i love you."

* * *

**CLIFFY!!! Anyways, hopefully you didn't see it coming. I still have surprises in store for the new couple, so it might take me a little longer to write the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting! **

**xoxo Emmeline**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter contains a slightly more than suggestive scene, be warned. I don't know how much longer i can last...! Thanks to Pearl Warrior and an anonymous friend, for their help in the hardest part we've ever written.**

* * *

The next two days were like a blur for Eragon, the only thing clear was Arya. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she made sure of that. If she wasn't riding right alongside him, she was in front, or wherever it was he was looking. All he needed to do was look into her moss-green eyes, and he felt himself melt. Not to mention what she was wearing...her dress came up to just above her knees, and was a light, flowy material, showing off her pale, slight body. His eyes lingered on her belt, fastened underneath her bosom, delicately making the cloth cling in the right places. He shuddered in pleasure and forced his eyes away, looking to his horses mane. They'd been riding for hours without resting or stopping, but he felt full of energy, almost bursting at the seams.

Nasuada was relatively quiet during the days, occasionally commenting or congratulating Eragon quietly or conversing in a slow murmur to Alexia. Emmeline was pretty much forgotten about, except by Saphira, but didn't mind so much. Arya and Eragon was all the entertainment she needed.

"Eragon, are you listening?" Arya's voice wormed it's way under him, making him look away from Snowfire's mane. "What? Oh, i'm sorry Arya. I was...speaking to Saphira." He smiled, and she smiled back, leading her horse even closer to his. "I said, i hope Nasuada lets us stop soon. I am _desperate _for a back massage." She winked suggestively, and left the rest to his imagination. "Well i wouldn't want to deprive you of a back massage, would i Arya? We'll stop here." Nasuada's voice was cool, and somewhat venemous. They dismounted their horses, tied them to a tree, and settled nearby, around the fire that Eragon and Saphira made at the very edge of the forest enclosing the Beor Mountains. They ate quietly, and Nasuada fell straight to sleep. Alexia and Emmeline wandered off, talking quietly, and for the exception of their occasional outbursts of laughter, he forgot they were there. He was focused on what Arya was doing.

She had pushed him onto his back and sat on his hips, her dress high upon her thighs, and was untying Eragon's jerkin.

"So... What is important to you in a woman, Eragon?" Arya whispered seductively as she leaned closer and moved her index finger in small circles on his chest. "Uh..." Eragon stuttered nervously. His heart beat, but as though it was separate from his body. Arya leant in and gently closed her lips on one of his nipples, making him squirm. Her knees tightened around him as he grew hard, and his breath sped up. Arya lifted her head slightly to trace a line of kisses along his collar-bone, and was just unbuttoning her dress when the sound of Emmeline and Alexia's laughing coming closer brought them back to their surroundings. He pushed Arya off him, and hugged his knees to his chest, trying to hide his passion. The only thing they'd forgotten was his shirt and jerkin.

As Emmeline and Alexia came out from the trees, Emmeline snorted and walked away, Alexia stopping shortly to narrow her eyes at Arya, who was looking quite smug, and shook her head at Eragon, before running after her sister. Eragon groaned, realising he'd messed up, and let his head drop so that his forehead was between his knees. Arya giggled and shifted herself behind him, putting her hands over his chest. "Arya, just leave it." She faltered at his chilled words. "W-what? But i thought you loved m-"

"I thought i did too. But all you want from me is...well..._me, _not Eragon. I can't be with someone like that, i'm sorry." He stood up and pulled his shirt on again, and left his jerkin undone. "Eragon?" Came Arya's voice. He sighed. "Yes, Arya Svit-Kona?" He heard her stand, and turned around to find himself face to face with her. "I never loved you. I just needed to know that i could get anyone i wanted, without trying, and you proved me right. Besides, trust me when i say that you aren't my type." His blood boiled. _Never loved me? _Saphira's soothing thoughts washed over him, but he pushed them roughly aside. "Yeah? Then who is your _type?_" He spat.

Instantly, Arya's eyes clouded and her face dropped all emotion but pure adoration. The name she uttered was one Eragon almost laughed at, it seemed quite absurd that Arya and the lover could ever be, but then he remembered how much both had stood by him. How could he ever look at them the same again? Especially since it was...

"Nasuada..."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The shock of recent events caused Eragon's head to spin in many unknown directions. Arya behaved differently towards him, more open and slightly less on edge. He even noticed her longing stares at his liege a few times, but they were always cut short when Arya noticed him watching. Nasuada was still ignorant to the affections tossed in her direction, and continued keeping them on a steady pace to reach their goal: find Neriah before he could deliver news to the king.

Eragon had thought about the Rider only a few times, and very fleetingly, but he found himself wondering more and more in recent days. He wondered mainly how Nasuada planned to approach the man, if they reached him in time. He would never willingly relinquish the dragon, and it may be that they had to kill the dragon in order to keep it from Galbatorix. The thought made him almost physically sick.

_Do not trouble yourself, Eragon. It could well be that Nasuada has more planned than she intends for us to know, or that the Rider Neriah will willingly join us. _

_Even so Saphira, there is a chance we're both wrong, and the king already knows._

Eragon pulled himself out of the saddle.

_We can't run from him, Eragon. We dragons have felt it for decades. It is time to do what we must to defeat the tyrannical king who has killed so many of my kin and destroyed our homes and our hope. It may seem at times like we need a miracle, but all we need is to stay strong._

_Saphira, you're all we need. Good night._

_Good night, Eragon. And ponder on what I said._

_I will._

* * *

"_Eragon!_ Arise!"

Eragon snapped his eyes open, immediately regretting it by the amount of sun that flowed through them. "Eragon, Alexia and Emmeline haven't returned from hunting... I'm getting worried."

"Shall I go look for them then?"

"Thank you, Eragon."

_Saphira, come with me._

_Of course._

He and Saphira set off quickly, following the twins' footprints, leaving Arya and Nasuada alone with the horses.

* * *

An hour and a half later, one of the sets of footsteps ended in a patch of disturbed dirt, indicating a struggle, while the other's backed away into woods, where they ended before another few sets. Eragon kept following them, head down, until he walked into a cottage wall. "Ow..."

Rubbing his brow, he knocked on a polished oak door set into the white-stone wall. "Who goes there, friend or fiend?" a harsh, raspy voice sounded.

"Friend. I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and this is Saphira Brightscales."

The door immediately opened to reveal a short, stubby man with a bald palate and a large, hooked nose. He sucked on a pipe, which blew out colourful shapes and patterns.

"So 'tis!" the man laughed, "I be Reason, this be m'wife Trust, and our beautiful children Hope, Laughter and Love." he said, indicating to four people standing behind him.

_Strange names for strange people._

_Indeed._

"I come here in search of my friends, Alexia and Emmeline. They did not return from hunting, and one set of footprints lead here."

The man looked sorrowful. "Ahhh we took in one of your friends, yes. Covered in blood, crying for her sister. Come, I'll take you to her."

He led Eragon to a back room (the cottage seemed to have more rooms than it could actually hold) and closed the door after him.

_I hate these little cottages..._

_Saphira, just stay outside and behave._

"E-Eragon?"

Eragon turned around to see Emmeline, swathed in bandages and curled up in an armchair near the fire. "Emmeline! What happened?"

"Alexia was running around, being stupid as usual, and something grabbed her. It wasn't human, elf, dragon or dwarf. I tried to beat it away but-" she indicated to her bandaged torso, "-they took her. I'm so scared, Eragon." she added in a murmur.

"Saphira and I will find her. Are you well enough to come with us?"

"Course I am!" she cried defensively. Eragon helped her from the room and bade goodbye to Reason, Trust and their children. "Thank you for looking after me. I hope to meet you again some day." Emmeline smiled and Eragon hauled her onto Saphira's back, before healing her.

"Rider, come hither. I must tell you something."

Eragon walked towards Reason cautiously.

"The other girl...Alexia, was her name?"

Eragon nodded.

"I believe the _thing _she encountered was a Dûthurnían."

"A what?"

"The Dûrthurníans, a small tribe of odd spirits they are. Sindri, Goddess of Earth, and Morgothal, God of fire, worked together to make them. They are like nothing you've seen before. Fiery, passionate, organic and wildly beautiful. Fall in love with a Dûrthurnían, and you'll never fall out of it. But in all their beauty, their men have a major flaw: anything that enters their territory is theirs. You may well find that they have taken Alexia and will not return her. I did not want to panic your charming friend, so I told you alone." he shrugged.

Heart pounding in his chest, Eragon said, "Thank you. We'll do what we can."

Reason shrugged again and retreated into his home.

Thinking quickly, Eragon contacted Nasuada and Arya and told them what had occured.

_We will wait. Be safe, Eragon and Saphira._

Climbing upon Saphira, Eragon thought of his old friend behind him. What if he couldn't return her sister to safety? Would she resent him more?

"Eragon? Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Hold on tightly, even though Saphira will be walking."

"Fine. Why are we up here anyway? Can't we just walk?"

"I'd prefer to be on Saphira if anyone attacks.

Immediately, he sensed a change in Emmeline. "W-who said anyone would attack?"

"No one! I'm just saying if-"

"Eragon, if you don't want a kick where it hurts, I suggest you tell me what you know!"

"Emmeline, you shouldn't know-OWW!"

"Tell me!" She screeched.

"No, wait till we're there!"

Emmeline burst into tears.

"Em, come on! She'll be fine."

"I d-don't know that until I know w-what's happening!"

Eragon turned around in the saddle to face Emmeline. Her face was reddened and tears trickled down her furious, hardened face. He paused for a moment, wondering what to do.

_Tell her Eragon. She's beating herself up inside._

Eragon sighed and told her what Reason had told him, before turning around and letting Saphira start walking. Emmeline grasped onto his waist, sobbing onto his back and dampening his tunic with her tears.

* * *

Eragon knew not how long they travelled, nor which direction Saphira took them in. He fell in and out of sleep, constantly thinking of his friend, perhaps lost forever. Emmeline stayed quiet, only talking to Saphira, and in her mind so Eragon couldn't hear. Just as the sky was getting light for the second time since leaving, they spotted a tan-skinned figure on a nearby hill. Eragon indeed had never seen such a being. Skin the colour of melted honey, and hair the colour of glowing embers. Her face (for it was indeed a female) was heart-shaped and full of interest in her surroundings. She was around thirty.

It was impossible to describe what was different in her features to that of an elf or human, for it seemed not to be a physical difference.

_This must be a Dûrthurnían._

Eragon approached, remembering that only their men took hostages, and waited. The woman watched him with interest, golden eyes darting from him to Saphira to Emmeline. They shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Suddenly her face cracked out in a grin. "Well! It's been a while since I've seen a dragon, nor human or elf! I am Garnet, who be you?" her voice was light, and filled with laughter.

"My dragon, Saphira, my friend, Emmeline, and myself, Eragon. Are you a Dûrthurnían?"

"That I am, if nothing else. What brings you to our country? Naught has passed our borders since your evil king banished us here, except of course those who we..." she trailed off.

"We're here for our friend, Alexia. She was taken by a few of your men, I believe."

Garnet inspected his face for a few long moments before: "Can I consider you my friend as of now?"

"I...yes."

"Then you will come with me, and we shall retrieve your friend from our king and queen."

"Thank you!" Eragon and Emmeline said at the same time. Garnet smiled and beckoned them forth.

"I must only ask that you converse directly to my mind, and not aloud, in the streets. If it were to reach other ears what I was doing, I could well find myself gone!" She laughed as though it was the funniest joke she'd heard yet, and laughed harder at Emmeline's expression.

"Come, we must hasten!" She chuckled. Running ahead of them, she dissapeared over the hill. They followed her, slightly unnerved by her odd behaviour. Once on the hill, they could see a vast city stretch before them. The people of Dûrthurní seemed to have an affinity with fire.

Lights came from pits dug in the ground and set alight, constantly burning. Everywhere they saw, Dûrthurníans were awaking. They all looked similar to Garnet; tanned and seeming to glow with their enthusiasm and passion. Red hair, gold hair, black hair and no hair, but not a single brunette among them. The men watched them suspiciously, but were warded away by Garnet's whispered words. She led them to the highest and widest building, surrounded by guards wearing oiled armour. High upon the battlements, fireballs the size of Saphira's eyes glowed and lit the palace into interesting shadows and geometrical shapes.

_All you need know is their names. The king is Miale, the queen Jaed, and the princess Kaida._

_Thank you._

Garnet led them straight through the iron bolted door, the guards paying no attention to them.

A few flights of stairs later and they were in front of a huge study. "M'lord." She said with a bow. A tall, muscular, golden man called them into the room and the door shut after them with a clunk. His hazel eyes widened as he saw Saphira first, then Eragon and Emmeline. "J-Jaed!" He cried. A smiling, merry little woman emerged from a bookshelf and cried out, her violet eyes widening also. "A dragon, an elf and a human! Well I never! What be their names, Garnet?"

"Eragon, Emmeline and Saphira, m'lady."

"So, why are you here?" Miale demanded, his deep voice almost vibrating the floor.

"Some of your men took my sister." Emmeline spoke up.

"And what makes you think you'll get her back?" Miale asked slyly.

"I feel it appropriate." Garnet said.

"You sense this?"

"I do."

The king paused for a moment. He rubbed his temple and said, "Very well. Kaida is down in the cells this moment, ask her to release the girl."

Garnet bowed and indicated for Eragon and Emmeline to do the same. They left the room in a hurry, Garnet leading them up more stairs. "The cells are at the upmost top." she explained.

They were only a few flights up when they bumped into a teenage girl, slightly paler than the others. "I'm terribly sorry, m'lady!" Garnet cried, horrified.

The girl grinned. "Garnet, don't grovel. It doesn't suit you." her grey eyes left the woman and settled on Saphira. "Saphira," She bowed.

"How did you know her name!" Eragon asked incredulously.

She laughed and replied, "Have there not been stories passing through Alagaesia of a new Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer, and his dragon, Saphira Brightscales? Is this not you two?"

"Aye, it is. This is our friend, Emmeline. We need to retrieve her sister from the cells."

She nodded and turned back up the stairs again. Her golden hair was so long it trailed on the ground behind her.

_Lucky they made these stairs so wide, _Saphira commented. _Or I wouldn't be able to go any higher._

_Mmmm._

_Eragon, should I get Nasuada and Arya, so we can stay here tonight?_

_Do you think it wise?_

_So long as we're accepted here, I do._

"Saphira wants to leave, to bring back our other friends."

"I'll tell the guards to let her back in once she returns then." Kaida replied. She obviously did so in her head, for all she did was continue upwards. Saphira nuzzled Eragon and Emmeline before taking flight, of a large balcony.

* * *

**I hope it's ok. I had to borrow the Eldest book from the library to find out the names of the Gods and everything, so yeah. I love the name Kaida: it's Japanese for 'little dragon'.**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Em!"

"Alexia!"

Emmeline ran over to the bars and clung to her sister. Eragon followed quickly. Kaida smiled and opened the iron door with a screech.

"Thank you, thank you!" Alexia cried. She threw herself at Kaida and hugged her, sobbing.

Emmeline and Eragon stood on either side of Alexia, so she could wrap one arm around each of their shoulders and they could help her down the stairs.

_We are returning now, little one. Nasuada agrees to stay, as does Arya, only on the condition we stay just one night. We really must get back to hunting down Neriah, and the dragon._

_Tell them I agree. We have retrieved Alexia, and we await Princess Kaida's next movement on our behalf._

_Very well._

As Saphira pulled out of contact, the four had reached the foot of the long, spiralling staircase, which had descended into the great dining hall they had first stepped into.

"I surmise you would like a place to talk and heal? Over there-" the princess pointed to an enormous door on their right, "-Saphira can stay, and you too, Shade-slayer, if you wish. That is the Blue Room, rather fitting actually. And next door, Alexia and Emmeline, you can stay there, in the Purple Room. And perhaps, since we value the Varden and elves' leaders as our sisters, they can stay in our Red Room, to our left."

"You colour-code rooms...uh, majesty?" Alexia asked with some astonishment. Coming from a rather simple family, she found this absurd. Kaida, however, laughed it off.

"Only on the first floor. And to be honest, I feel old when people acknowledge my royalty, so Kaida or even Kai will be fine. In the morning, I'll arrange for your meals to be brought to you and then, would a conference be out of place?"

"I'll have to speak to Saphira, Nasuada and Arya, but I see no fault."

The wooden double doors opened wide and six short men, laden with clean sheets, clothes and cleaning agents, sprinted in, and into the Blue Room, Purple Room and Red Room. In a matter of seconds, they were out again and had rushed back out through the door.

Kaida sighed. "Men." She said, before following them out the door.

"What strange people." Emmeline muttered.

"We're only staying one night, and they're just friendly." Eragon, preferring to wait for Saphira to explore their blue room, followed Alexia and Emmeline into their purple one.

As soon as he stepped in, he blinked in shock. What he had thought to be a giant purple dragon turned into just a painted one on the wall. However, it was very life-like. Purple curtains, purple bed cloths, purple carpet...tiny purple stars had even been painted on the deep purple ceiling.

"Just as well we like the colour then." Alexia said smoothly, limping to the four-poster bed. Emmeline and Eragon followed suit.

"So what's been going on?" Emmeline asked softly, putting a hand to Alexia's leg.

"Well, Emmeline and I were hunting, as you well knew, and I was being an idiot. I...I tripped and fell. Emmeline started shouting at me to get up, but I thought she was joking when she said there were men with bows and arrows. I laughed and then they grabbed me. She tried to help, but they hurt her and before I could find out what was happening, I was knocked out. When I awoke, I was here, and princess...I mean, Kaida was nearby. I asked her to send a lookout, to see if you would come, so that if you did you wouldn't be captured as well. Kaida managed to convince the men guarding me that she would deal with me accordingly, but was otherwise unable to set me free until you came. You have no idea the powers select few of these people posses. King Miale and Garnet are but two of possibly four, maybe five."

"Is that what they meant, when King Miale said something about Garnet sensing it?"

"Most definitely. Apparently, they can control people without need of spells or rituals like Galbatorix, and can see certain events in the future. The King and Garnet can tell when people are lying too. King Miale strikes me as the type of man that would be dangerous without these powers."

"How so?"

"Well, when he found out Kaida had taken a liking to me, he put a bracelet of rose thorns on her wrist and told her if she did something as rash as it again he'd hang her 'Rory', who I'm guessing is her husband or partner."

"Harsh."

"Very much so. Nothing's been happening while I was gone?"

Emmeline told Alexia of Reason and Trust, and their children, but Eragon spoke to Saphira for a while, until she said abruptly;

_I'm at the entrance to the castle._

Eragon told the twins, bade them goodnight and rushed outside to greet Saphira. Nasuada and Arya climbed off her back slowly and were greeted by Kaida, who had been sitting on the steps outside, watching the fire-flickering citadel. With Saphira finally there, Eragon showed her to their room. As he closed the door behind them, he distinctly saw Arya wink to him as she moved closer to Nasuada.

_At least she's happier now; less uptight and secretive._

_She had every right to be. _Saphira curled her massive wings and lay on the cool stone floor. Their room was blue, yes, but not as thoroughly so as the Purple Room.The blue was slightly darker than Saphira's scaled and Eragon's magic, but was beautiful nonetheless. The Blue Room seemed to have some connections with Urûr, of the heavens and air.

_This room changes you Eragon._

_I feel...some sort of warmth towards it. I feel as though I've been here, even for long periods at a time._

_And through you, I do also. _

_But that's impossible._

_Is it?_

_I've lived with Garrow all my life, and I'd remember distinctly being in this city before. No, it's just this room._

_Strange things happen daily, Eragon._

_I suppose. Are you tired?_

_Just a little._

_Well, we'd better sleep anyway, so we can keep hunting Neriah. I keep thinking about his dragon..._

_And I keep telling you not to. Goodnight._

Eragon sighed. _Goodnight, Saphira._

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't too bad. **

**I just wanted to know...who do you think Eragon should end up with in this story? Alexia, Emmeline, Kaida, or should I make it a canon other than Arya or Nasuada?**

**xxx**_  
_


End file.
